Send Me Flying
by HM TAFFY
Summary: A Collection of one shot lemons. Need I say more? Enjoy and please review. ExB, AxJ, RxE and much more.


**A/N:** My one shot lemon - I said I liked them. I did it because my mind needs to release sexual frustration through writing due to me not writing many lemons in my other two stories. Shockhorrorgasp. Anyway, set before the wedding in which Bella changes her mind. Let me know if you liked the lemon - I'm not sure if I'm good at them. This one is supposed to be slightly romantic but still saucy. Bwhaha. I am evil, yes? Enjoy & review damn it.

* * *

She'd changed her mind. That was clear but convincing Edward of that would be Bella's challenge. She set to work almost immediately.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes flicking nervously to the bedroom door. "He won't like the idea of it."

"I'm a hundred percent sure Alice. I can't wait for my wedding, I don't have nearly as much self-control as Edward does." She smiled confidently whilst butterflies began dancing in her stomach. She'd never seduced a guy before. Well, maybe that one time in La Push she'd half seduced Jacob, but that was harmless flirting. Well, harmless at the time.

"If you're sure...Emmett and Jasper have taken him out hunting. He won't be hungry tonight and it means we can get this done without the worry of him hearing our conversations or even reading my mind." She paused as if listening to the silent house. "We don't have enough time to shop so you'll have to borrow some of my stuff." She turned to go to her chest of drawers.

As she rifled through her underwear Bella began to imagine how it would be done. She'd had an idea at one point in an attempt to both seduce him and make him feel like he won't attack her but she knew it might not work.

"What about this?" Alice asked, holding up a hot pink and black teddy. "It's very sexy, gets a response out of Jasper all the time."

Bella shook her head despite her agreement with Alice. It was extremely hot. "I need to wear something blue. It's his favourite colour on me."

"Blue, blue," she muttered, digging through her stuff again. She shook her head, frowned. "I don't have anything blue but maybe Rosalie does." In lightning vampire speed, she left the room and returned seconds later holding three outfits.

The first she held up was just a light blue colour baby doll, very lacy and...pretty. Bella didn't want pretty - she wasn't trying to look cute she was trying to look older, sexy and most definitely mature enough for sex, so she shook her head.

The next one was a bra and panty set in blue with black ribbon decorating the edges. It was slightly more sexy, but just not right. Again Bella shook her head.

The last one Alice held up was perfect. It was a teddy like Alice's one but it was black and blue stripped vertically. It would push up Bella's boobs hugely - spill over the top as Rosalie was a size smaller than Bella. It was hot, dominant and downright sexy. Bella grinned.

"Excellent, we'll need to accessorise it. And pick an outfit to wear over it." She squealed in her usual hyper-active way and flashed Bella a grin. "This is going to be fun."

Bella swore that if Edward didn't take the bait, she'd have to kill him just for making him go through Alice's torture and getting nothing in return.

First of all Alice shoved Bella into the shower. She supplied Bella with her usual shampoo and shower gel explaining how her usual scent drove him crazy. Strawberries and freesia.

Bella used the time in the shower to think carefully through what she was planning. It was a big...huge step to take - even bigger still that as Edward always told her he could lose control any second and kill her. Not change her but drain all her life away. She smiled anyway. She trusted Edward entirely to not change her. He may be half a vampire but he was still human somewhere in there. Even if his heart didn't beat it sure as hell still worked and his heart - much to Bella's confusion as always - yearned for her almost as much as his loins did. The thought made her heart flip. Edward did want her. She was wanted, sexually and the knowledge of this made her feel powerful. She'd tell herself that over and over later - it was sure to keep her feeling confident when it all drained away.

After the shower Alice prepped Bella up for her activities. It was painful to say the least. In vampire speed Alice had waxed Bella's leg to silky-touch smoothness - to the point where Bella couldn't help but stroke her legs in amazement - and then began plucking her eyebrows. Although the pain of it was immense it was over in seconds which Bella had to admit helped a hell of a lot. Looking in the mirror she could see Alice had kept some thickness rather than opting for stick-brows. It gave her a sexy arch to them.

Next - much to Bella's embarrassment - Alice gave Bella a full on bikini wax, brushing off any humiliation that any normal human would have had at waxing the intimate area of their brother's fiancé. She had to say though, Edward would be pleasantly surprised.

Alice gave her some skin lotion - scented of more strawberries - to rub into her sore areas. She did as she was told wanting the redness to disappear immediately. Alice assured her it would disappear after a couple of hours. Plenty of time.

For the next two hours Alice played with Bella's hair - unsure of what style to do. She could give her a sophisticated look that screamed maturity. Maybe a messy ponytail to give her a hot look. In the end she loosely curled Bella's brown locks so that they looked carefree and sexy tumbling down her back and over her face slightly. They had just-rolled-out-of-bed written all over them. Sex, sex, sex.

Then she played with make up - coating Bella's face with foundation to rid any flaws or uneven skin colouring. She was beginning to look flawless but flawless wasn't all that was needed. Bella wanted and would need non-stop sex appearance. Alice did this by applying lashings of mascara to Bella's lashes making them appear thick and long. Then she added a layer of black eye-liner to make her brown eyes stand out - pop out. Edward - Alice knew - had always loved Bella's eyes. Then she perfected the smoky effect and bam, she had full out sex written on her face.

By this point Alice could hear the familiar sound of Edward's Volvo about eight miles away. Depending on his speed he'd probably be home within twenty minutes.

Panicking now Alice got Bella to change into the teddy. She'd been right, the cup was tight and pushed her boobs right up. Edward would struggle taking his eyes off of them. She then made Bella put on tanned stockings. It made her legs flawless too, and seem endlessly long especially when they were coupled with heels.

Deciding time was running out, Alice began to dress and primp Bella in speed. Within a minute Bella stood staring at her finished reflection.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt that defined her rear and made her appear slimmer. The white shirt was crisp and clean and tucked under the skirt. It strained over her chest and the top three buttons were undone to give Edward a clear view of her cleavage. The heels she wore were black and as Alice knew they would, made her bum more pert and her legs longer.

Alice stared at Bella. There was something missing, she had no idea what but there was something. Then without warning she disappeared only to return three seconds later holding a black choker.

Without questioning Bella put it round her neck and admitted it would scream sexy once Edward saw her undressed. It set off those butterflies again.

A quick squirt of strawberry perfume and Alice declared her ready - and just in time by the looks of it as Edward had returned. Quickly she gave Bella a bag before singing _Walking on Sunshine_ in her head. With an encouraging smile she skipped down the stairs knowing full well Bella knew the plan from now on.

"Jasper!" She leapt at her husband, gave him a tight squeeze. "Have fun?"

He nodded, brows raised. "You alright?"

"Of course. Me and Bella had lots of fun."

Edward climbed out of the car, locking it and sliding the keys into his pocket. "Doing what?"

"Bella wanted to get a new job. Just for the summer - make a bit of money. We went job hunting."

"Really?" Edward's brows knit in amusement. "She knows she doesn't need the money."

"And you know she hates accepting gifts or money." She shot him an innocent smile which had him frowning. "She's in your room searching for a job online."

"Oh, okay." He relaxed his brows, smiled. He could hear her typing lightly on his keyboard. "I'll go talk to her," he said. Heading into the house he turned his head, glared at his sister. "And Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're up to something."

"What makes you think that?" Alice asked innocently, fluttering her lashes.

"You're singing _Walking on Sunshine_ repeatedly." He grinned then jogged up the stairs in a human pace. When he reached his door he knocked.

Bella sat nervously on Edward's computer. She could hear Alice talking outside but not Edward's response. She'd put the handcuffs on the table next to the bed Edward had bought her. She'd have liked to have curled her hands around those iron bars when she finally got to do it with Edward but she knew she'd not have the chance this time round.

At Edward's knock she allowed her hair to fall over her face. She pursed her lips together in concentration as she stared at the _jobsonline_ website. "Come in," she replied not allowing her voice to hitch.

He entered quietly, standing at the door. He stared at her - could all but help not stare. His mind didn't process what she was wearing as it froze when it realised she was stunning. Beautiful - more so than usual and down right sexy. When he felt the familiar stirring in his jeans that he'd been getting a lot recently he began to think of the most un-sexy things. Cheese, fridges, trees, puppies, that old lady who worked in the shop... With a deep breath he moved to stand behind her.

"Hey," he said, jamming his hands into his pocket as his eyes browsed over the page she was reading. Waitressing? Oh god, hell no, he thought. He'd seen the uniforms - there was no way in hell she'd-

"Hi," she said interrupting his thoughts. "Full up?"

"Just about," he replied, staring at those lips. She'd yet to look up at him once and it was driving him insane. "Alice tells me you went job hunting."

"Yes." She turned in her seat, met his topaz eyes and smiled softly. "It's been hell searching."

"You've been wearing that outfit," he waved a hand over it. "All day. In public."

She nodded, standing up to show him the full extent of it. He gulped.

"Alice said I'd probably end up with a couple of jobs more if I looked nice."

"I bet," he muttered, his eyes frozen on her chest.

"I missed you though," she said, bringing her hands up to cup his face. She moved his gaze on her chest to her face. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," he murmured, taken-aback by the emotion in her eyes. He recognised it but not so much in Bella's eyes. It scared him.

Without much warning she crushed her lips to his in one frantic movement. His unnecessary breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to push her away - knowing she was chipping away his control but found himself kissing her back. Found himself dragging her to him. He parted her lips with his tongue and found the glorious flavour that was Bella. His senses became overwhelmed with her.

The scent of her wafted through his nose making him ache for other smells. The ones she so casually tried to hide - crossing her legs. He could smell it now and it excited him - too much he knew but he couldn't help himself.

She pulled back needing to breath. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed and her eyes drooped with lust. Sweet Jesus.

She glanced down with a smile. It turned cocky as she noticed his erection through jeans. "Edward, I-I've changed my mind."

His own breath was heavy and raged. "About what?"

"I want to have sex. With you Edward."

His mouth dropped, it actually fell open at her statement. "Bella, I really don't think-"

"Then don't," she interrupted. Stepping forwards she took a handful of his shirt and tugged him towards the bed. With a light shove, she pushed him back onto the bed so that his feet hung over the edge with his head on the bed covers. She stepped to his legs, allowed him to sit upright. "I want you to do what I say Edward, OK?"

He nodded, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "Yes Bella."

She smiled, shy this time. "Undress me."

"What?"

Her smile grew wider as she picked his hands up, placing them on her waist. "Undress me Edward."

He was sure if his heart worked he'd have blood rushing to his head right now. As it wasn't he imagined the ghost feeling of his heart thudding in his chest. "Bella I-"

"Do it." She folded her arms over her chest. She looked so stroppy and...sexy, he admitted to himself. So damn appealing.

With shaky hands he fumbled around tugging her shirt out from her skirt - catching a quick glimpse of the black and blue teddy. Slowly he unbuttoned the shirt, slipped it down her milky white shoulders until it fell to the ground.

His eyes widened at the sight of her pushed up breasts. He felt the stirring start up again and this time he knew he couldn't stop it. No thoughts of un-sexy items would work this time, not with sex standing right in front of him. He let his hands trail over her covered stomach, tracing the stripes lazily. Then he came to the waistband of her skirt, fumbled for a zipper. Locating it at her waist he tugged it down, watched it fall to the ground and drooled when he saw the stockings. She was trying to kill him.

"Bella, we shouldn't," he said, the last remaining logical part of his brain firing up again. "What if I-"

She shook her head, shoved him back again. She climbed onto the bed, placing a knee on either side of his chest. "Edward, I trust you completely. I want this." To emphasise it she lowered herself to sit on his groin. She could feel the erection through her teddy - feel his wanting and it helped spike her confidence. "Please Edward."

He groaned at the pressure, his hands fisting into the sheets. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily before opening again. "Jesus Bella."

She smiled, lowered her body to press her chest against his. She pressed her lips to his throat - imagined his pulse beating there before trailing the kisses up to his lower lip. She nibbled it softly, then harder knowing it wouldn't hurt him. He groaned again and she allowed her tongue to flicker out - to soothe. Without realising her lower body was slowly and painfully grinding against him and she felt the throbbing of his manhood increase.

"Tell me you want me, Edward. Just once."

She rubbed a bit harder. His eyes rolled back. "I want...need you Bella."

She smiled. "That's all I needed to know." She slid down his body again, unzipping his jeans as she went. Her hands were shaking so that she fumbled on the button. His hands caressed her's before he unbuttoned it for her. Smiling, she slid his jeans down watching with curiosity as his enlarged member grew under his boxers.

He sat upright, stripped his chest bare of his shirt before Bella had time to object.

She pouted, her red ripe lips screaming to be bitten, licked and kissed. Then it was gone and she yanked off his boxers with impatience. When they dropped to the floor she froze. Curious, she held out a hand, touched his member.

He let out a hiss and she shot her hand away, worry in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I-"

"I'm a bit sensitive right now," he told her, smiling weakly. Despite the act, they both knew they weren't experienced in this area. There was bound to be slip ups.

"Can I..." she trailed off frowning. "Touch it?"

He wanted to laugh - couldn't find the energy to. Instead he nodded. "Gently." He bit his lip when she trailed a finger down his shaft. It flinched under her touch and she smiled softly.

"It's...very big isn't it?" She laughed nervously, looked up at him under thick lashes. "W-will it fit?"

He laughed now, sitting upright so his hands could cup her face. "Yes love, it will fit."

She raised her brows. "Are you sure?" She questioned.

He nodded, kissing her softly on the lips. "It might hurt a bit."

"Oh." That had been the one thing she hadn't thought about really. She'd considered the slim possibility of Edward losing it, the possibility of rejection and even the possibility of it being disappointing but she hadn't even entertained the idea that it might hurt. Of course she knew it usually did but under un-normal circumstances she supposed it had escaped her mind.

Sensing her worry, he tried to soothe away her fears. Softly he trailed butterfly kisses over her bare shoulder, down to her collarbone tracing it. When his lips met the rise of her chest her breath hitched. "Edward I-" She stopped mid-sentence when he freed her breasts, lowering the teddy to rest under her chest. They bounced in freedom, then began to rise with her heavy breathing. It made him groan. Then without warning he swooped his mouth to her chest, kissed, nibbled, licked.

She groaned, arching towards him as his mouth played with a nipple. The milky skin was filling his senses, making him want to lap her up. She was so beautiful, so stunning.

She'd wanted the control, to make sure he had no time to think this over. Blocking out the feel of his teeth, his tongue she placed a hand on his chest, pushed. He backed up on the bed with Bella crawling to him. She looked like the predator - and he cursed when he realised he was the prey. She was really trying to kill him.

As she crawled up his body, she felt his erection brush the insides of her thigh. She felt herself became wet with anticipation. He could smell it.

She kissed his chest, tracing the muscles with her mouth. In her head she said the names, trying to concentrate away from her shyness. Then she bit his nipple playfully earning a loud groan. She smiled against his chest, licked the nipple before sliding further down.

Curiously she traced the brown hair from his naval to his hip bone. Then she kissed the top of his shaft. He twitched - groaned and hissed. She reminded herself yet again that he wanted her, and that this wasn't the time to be embarrassed or clumsy. With a deep breath she allowed her tongue to weave down his shaft to the head where she gave it a kiss.

He bit his lip tightly, trying to hold in the groan. Her hands were feather-light and traced his member whilst she kissed and teased his head. His eyes rolled back as he let pleasure win over.

She took most of him into her small mouth. She could hear him moaning in response as her tongue flickered against the sensitive skin. Accidentally, her teeth lightly scraped over him and he arched to it causing him to enter further. Nerves washed away as he murmured encouragements - as he began to moan and groan louder. Soon enough she felt the tell-tale sign of him jerking in his mouth before he erupted into her.

He supported his upper body, watched her try to swallow it all. Her brows were furrowed in concentration at the task. A tiny bit spilled out of the corner of her mouth. When she raised her head he dragged her to his eager lips.

She'd thought he wouldn't want to kiss her. Originally she'd planned to let him come into the air rather than in her mouth but she'd been curious to the taste. Now he was kissing her more passionately than he ever had before and he wasn't disgusted by the taste.

He finally understood what Emmett and Jasper had always meant. How being a vampire had it's advantages in the bedroom. Of course he should have guessed that the recovery rate would be high compared to human males.

Bella seemed shocked by this too. She watched surprised as he hardened again. "Wow."

He smiled weakly - suddenly embarrassed to have her staring. "Yeah..."

"Cool perk," she concluded with a smile as she looked up to my face.

He nodded. "Thank you for that Bella," he said with a crooked smile. "Now it's your turn." With fast speed and strength he flipped her so that she lay under his body - trapped by the hands which supported him on either side of her arms. He ravished her lips with his own, trailed kisses down her throat, bit teasingly then soothed with his tongue. "You don't know what you do to me Isabella Swan." He let his fingers circle her nipples. Watched with as much curiosity as Bella when they hardened. Then his fingers began to pull away the teddy - the one thing restricting him.

The sudden rush of cool air on her heated core made Bella arch, bumping into Edward's groin so that for the briefest of moments his member met her core.

The scent hit him first - like a switch being flicked. It amazed him she could get this way without him barely touching her. It made him feel powerful. He kissed her inner thigh, trailed a tongue towards her centre.

Bella turned her head, closed her eyes as his tongue reached her. She let out a muffled groan as he teased her clit. Her hands fisted into the silk sheets, her head tossed. "Edward." His name ended on another groan. "Don't stop."

He wasn't planning on it. He let his fingers trace circles on her thigh, cooling the heated flesh. Then with sudden movement he let one push into her core. She groaned so loudly he worried everyone else would hear. He mentally cursed himself - knowing too well that everyone could hear if Bella just whimpered.

She arched into him as he added another finger, his tongue still playing with her clit. When the third finger inserted she cried out on a sob as she came hard and fast.

Her chest rose unevenly with her heavy breathing. Smiling in a cocky manner Edward slipped off the heels still on her feet, rolled off the stockings. His fingers traced her legs feeling their smoothness. He left a kiss on her knee, her ankle and back to her core. Just once. Then he crawled back up her body, his erection once again brushing against her. His eyes met her brown ones. He smiled, kissed her softly. "What if I do lose control Bella?"

She cupped a cheek, rubbed a thumb over it. "If you're really worried, I've got handcuffs."

He laughed, brows raised. "Really?"

She nodded, heat rising to her cheeks. "I know they wouldn't hold you but..."

He followed her gaze, noticed the metal cuffs on his bedside table. It made him grin. "You're right, I could probably break them in a second."

"I trust you," she replied, kissing his cheek. "With my life."

He nodded. "I'll go slow OK?"

"Yes."

"And tell me at any point when it hurts. Promise me Bella."

"I promise Edward, just..." she groaned when he positioned himself at her entrance, felt him. "Hurry up."

He slid into her in one hard thrust then stopped. She bit her lip to stop the pained moan escape. Her breathing stopped as she cleared her mind, tried to focus away from the pain.

"Are you OK?" He asked, kissing her softly along her jaw line. "Bella?"

She nodded, still biting her lip.

"Do you want me to carry on?"

Her breathing started again as she nodded. "Slowly, please."

He muffled her further moans of pain with his lips as he withdrew and re-entered. Repeating this at a slow steady pace until her moans became groans and her groans turned to whimpers of impatience.

"I'm OK," she breathed. "Faster please."

He did as she asked, increasing slightly in tempo. Her hands fisted in his hair, urging him on. The feel of her - so tight - was amazing. How he'd managed to prevent this before he had no idea. He knew he never wanted to refuse her again.

He felt so cold in her - the contrast was strange and thrilling. She arched forcing him further into her. She let out a huge groan, closing her eyes.

"Don't Bella, look at me." Her eyes fluttered open - met his focused ones. "Stay with me."

The thrusts increased in speed again. "Forever Edward," she replied in gasps. The speed spiked more every few thrusts until she felt the ball of pleasure start in her belly. She screamed out his name as she came again. Shuddered - causing more pleasure for them both - in the after-effects. He kept going, wanting to watch her eyes go crazy for that split second before they rolled back.

His hand found her left hand, his thumb rubbed over the ring. He'd always had her heart but now he staked claim over her body. Fighting with the last shred of control he increased the speed and sent her flying. Then closing his eyes he buried his face into her brown locks as he followed after her into the sea below. Allowed the water to surround them in a bubble where only they existed.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? I hope you did, as I said it _is_ a one shot but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear your views. Call this a practice at doing lemons for my other stories. You must check them out too. x3

Much love,  
-**H**anner!


End file.
